To Be Loved
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Sasuke has a nasty little hobby that gets out of hand when he meets his victim weeks after in a company meeting,who has no idea of the act the raven has commited against him.Can he survive this broken blonde's kindness,or will he be driven mad with guilt?
1. Knowing No Boundaries

Uchiha Sasuke was the youngest son and second in charge of U.C Inc.(1). His brother, Uchiha Itachi was head of the company, and had been since he was thirteen. There was a whole reason behind that, and it involved their pathetic father, someone whom Sasuke refused to spare any little thought to. Their mother had long since died back when Sasuke had been in the 8th grade, prostrate cancer of some sort. Again, this was another issue Sasuke didn't dwell on, for reasons entirely different. As it stood, Sasuke was a rich 19 year old, already working in the family company, gifted with charming looks and a beautiful physique. But he had a nasty little hobby that he kept secret even from his brother, though the prostitutes at the Red Light District knew about his nightly affairs. See, as it was, though being a self-righteous bastard and an ass to boot; Sasuke was still a young man and pumped full of hormones. Not one for relationships, Sasuke decided to deal with his urges in other ways, and masturbation was out of the question. So the whores were his nightly bed mates, they knew he wasn't looking for love and did their business professionally, not caring much more about the raven other than the sex and his money. Pleasure couldn't come cheaper.

But just having sex wasn't enough for Sasuke. It lacked energy and thrill for him, and was nothing more than a routine now. At this point, the male's hobby took an even more disturbing turn, which was cause for even more secrecy. A couple years ago, Sasuke had the chance to run into a women that was quite beautiful in his terms. She had luscious curves, and ample breasts and despite his lack of attraction beyond her hips, Sasuke had attempted to sway the girl into a one-night stand. The female didn't take the bait, and had actually insulted him with bold words, before taking off. Annoyed that anyone dare treat him that way, the raven followed the women the rest of the day, attacking her as she turned down a dark lane once night had fallen. He had covered the women's eyes and mouth, trapping her arms and legs. Once caught, he released his sexual tension and anger as he raped the women, enjoying the way she cried and attempted to scream for help. Before finishing, Sasuke had knocked the women unconscious and with the female's own blood drew a small bird on her navel. It was his father's own signature. Then he left her where she lay, his eyes glancing at the few prostitutes that stood in the alleyways watching him. He easily recognized them; he was a regular customer to them.

He was not afraid, his heart could feel no shame for the deed he had committed. Appeased for the night, Sasuke returned home. Since then he had been following down his father's tracks, though Sasuke did not see it this way. He had disowned his father when the man had been arrested the day before his seven birthday, for the murder and rape of several women. In the back of his mind, he could still remember how distraught his mother was and how disgusted his brother looked. He was too young to really comprehend, he only knew that his father was a bad man. The trial didn't last long, and at the end Fugaku was put behind bars for life, and then that's when things began changing. The Uchiha name went through the papers for quite sometime, until it was recycled so many times that no one cared any more for the man once known as Fugaku. They only cared for the boy prodigy Itachi, who had taken over his father's company and which was doing much better in the young teen's hands. Sasuke still recalled how his father's favorite animal- a small raven- had been placed on each of his victims. This in time became Sasuke's own signature, an easy way to lead the police trail to his father who had been escaped from jail a few years ago if ever a case was opened up for his rape victims.

This night it was to be Sakura that he was visiting. The bubble-gum haired women stood at her corner, a short cigarette dangling from her ruby lips. Blush pink eyeshadow highlighted her green eyes, pink corset plumbing up her already slightly large bosom. Green checkered mini-skirt rode up fish-netted thighs, red heels propping the women up against the rough brick wall. She smiled a small, seductive grin upon noticing Sasuke, stepping away from her post and stepping up to the stoic male. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. How's life been treating you?" Coal eyes just glanced the whore over, before returning to the streets. "Well. Let's go, I have some plans for tomorrow," he said, stepping away from the women. Sakura smiled, took a final drag from her joint, and followed after the raven; slipping her arm around his. The two made their way to a run-down little motel, used as the prostitutes bed chambers and homes. The pink female opened her room door, letting her customer enter first before stepping in with a click of the door. Sasuke wasted no time, removing the women's layers of clothing and tossing her onto the creaky mattress. Sakura giggled at his roughness, moaning in delight as the raven thrust into her. Tonight was going to be a pleasurable night.

Hours later, Sasuke laid next to his hired service, listening as the pink-haired female ranted on about strange people this week. It was an addition to the sex: ever since they had seen the rape, the prostitutes had taken to feeding Sasuke information about regular nuisances. The nuisances were usually people who came by and insulted the working women, the insulters being women themselves on most occasions. The prostitutes had dignity and didn't take kindly to the rude words of passersby. So whoever had Sasuke that night, would share the word with the raven who was on the available Hit List, and Sasuke's needs would be fulfilled. He would hunt the recent pest of the week, and the whores would cover for him. That was the deal. "He's been coming by more and more. At first he wouldn't say a word, but now he's taken to bad-mouthing Ino. The blonde's quite vicious...nasty little runt needs to learn some fucking respect..." Sasuke glanced at the women, noticing the smoldering look in her emerald eyes as rumbling hatred. Whoever this blonde was, they would most certainly be a catch. No stranger had ever pissed Sakura this much...The bed shifted as the prostitute leaned over to grab her purse, pulling a photo out of the red Gucci bag and holding it out for him. The man grabbed it and took his first glance at his prey. The snapshot held a teenager around his own age, a blonde with tan skin, whiskered-cheeks, lips to make any man hungry for and the most sparkling pair of cerulean orbs seen by human kind. Sasuke smirked as he got up, slipping his clothes on. Despite the fact that his new hunt was for a male, the raven didn't mind so much. He could already tell that his newest victim would be the most delicious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon, leaving the world in its sparkling darkness. The city sparkled in brilliance, the sound of life still bustling even after the sun had gone down. For a certain blonde it was quiet where he was walking, the occasional car and dog bark being his only company on his trek home. He was alone as he usually was, keeping pace on the empty sidewalk while street lamps flickered above his head. Uzumaki Naruto gripped the shoulder strap of his messenger bag tightly, his gold spikes swishing as he looked both ways before dashing across the street. Up ahead on the other sidewalk stood a few stray prostitutes, leather and fishnet stocking standing out against the faint yellow light. Frowning, the blonde turned the corner, walking parallel of the women. His distaste molded into anger when up ahead he spotted the blonde ponytail of that female, her back turned to him as she spoke into the side window of a stalling car. Moving faster, Naruto hurried past her, pausing when he felt eyes on him. Looking back, his eyes connected with Ino's for a second, before he broke contact. The smile on that pretty face was...sinister. Skin crawling with paranoia, the teen turned into a nearby alley, against his better judgement. Despite his recent feelings, Naruto actually didn't mind the prostitutes that worked the block. He knew money was hard to get and some people had only certain options open to them. His mother had been a prostitute...

But still, there should have been certain boundaries. Hinata, his friend, and Kiba, his best friend, had been such a happy couple. Main word being had. The two had been dating since tenth grade and Kiba had even proposed two months ago to the pale-eyed raven. They had both agreed that they would marry after they finished University. Naruto smiled at the memory: Hinata had never been happier. But then Kiba had been stupid and made the worst mistake possible. The dog-lover had decided to drop by for a visit at Naruto's place, but the brunette had never made it. He had run into Ino, and had let himself be seduced into a one-night stand, that wasn't supposed to mean shit. But Hinata found out. The girl cried and cried, her sweet nature not letting her yell in fury as Naruto had done. Kiba though, had been stubborn and had demanded what else should he have done. "Hinata's such a goddamn shy virgin, and I haven't had any sexual satisfaction in years!" Naruto knocked Kiba out for that comment. What the dog-lover had said was uncalled for. Both males knew Hinata wanted to save herself until the wedding night; it meant a lot to her. For awhile now the blonde's friendship had been in a standstill with the brunette, and Hinata was still distraught. She used to come down frequently after the fight but stopped. Naruto discovered why, shortly after. The prostitutes, Ino especially, had taken to harassing the poor girl; tormenting her with constant reminders and details or Kiba's major foul-up. _'That,' _Naruto thought. _'Was declaration of war.' _The blonde male had retaliated in similar fashion, giving the whores the same treatment they had given Hinata -with a little twist of course.

'_They got what they deserved,'_ Naruto thought, skirting around a fallen trash can. But still, his gut felt like it was in knots. Before they had just been working women, now he could only see the prostitutes as sadistic harpies. Sighing softly, Naruto came to a stop. At the other side of the alley he could see his apartment, right across the street. There was just one minor problem. There was a large fence, reaching a few feet above his head, situated right in his path. "Great," the blonde mumbled. He tightened the strap of his back, so it was pressed against his skin, wiping his hands down before he attempted to climb. A can hit the pavement behind him, and panicking, the blonde turned around. His blue orbs took in the dark alley, searching, but there was nothing that he could see. Heart beating rapidly, Naruto turned around and looped his fingers into the fence. _'Should have listened in school when they said don't go down a dark alley at night by yourself.'_ Moving quickly, the small teen began his ascent up, gripping tightly at the chain metal. Another sound but Naruto didn't look back this time. The shadowy night suddenly disappeared as a black bag was pulled over his head, and a strong arm ripped him down from the fence.

He hit the ground hard and before he could yell out, a piece of rope or something was wrapped around his mouth, silencing him and tying the bag in place. Terrified, he swung his arms around, hoping to hit something. His fist made contact and a grunt of pain was his answer before his arms were wrenched together and tied at the wrists with another piece of clothe. Whimpering in pain, Naruto squirmed about trying to get out from under the figure sitting down on him, to get his legs free enough to kick out. The figure chuckled lightly, before moving off and twisting him around, shoving his face into the concrete. Wind hit his backside as his pants were yanked down, his bare ass shown to the world. Things seemed to stop for a minute as Naruto lay there, waiting for what he knew was going to come, a lone finger tracing down his spine and down the curve of his ass cheek. The sound of a zipper reached his ears and the blonde was again seized by fright. He struggled to worm away, but his attacker had a firm grip on his waist and wasn't releasing him. Naruto screamed into his mouth-rag as something was shoved up inside him, tearing him up with an internal fire. Warmth spread inside of him, flowing like water out of him, causing the scorched skin to sting with an agony he never knew. He choked on his sobs as the figure pulled out his dick- yes, Naruto knew that's what the object was- before pushing in again. Naruto tried to twist and bend away from the fire that was burning him but he was held down and repeatedly slammed into. His tears ran into his covered mouth, mixing with the bile that had risen in his throat, making him gag even more. _'N-no...stop, agh!!...p-please...' _Naruto groaned and cried out at the sharpness the pain left, praying and pleading in his mind for the pain to end. With a satisfied grunt, his attacker came to his peak, orgasming in the blonde's ass. Slowly the man pulled out of Naruto, hissing in pleasure at the feeling. Naruto, unable to breathe properly through the gag and bag over his head, fainted as a lightning strike of pain raced up his spine, igniting in his head in flashes of terrorizing red.

The figure straightened up, huffing lightly as he regained his breath, raven hair plastered to his forehead. Sasuke gazed at the unconscious blonde, noticing the steady rise and fall of the blonde's back, evident signs that he was still breathing. Noone had died after Sasuke was finished with them, and he was sure that noone would. Pulling off the tainted pink condom, the raven threw it into an open trash can, languidly pulling up his pants, zipping them up and stretching his cramped limbs. The blonde had been much more fun than he had anticipated. The smaller male had continued to fight and struggle even once Sasuke had penetrated him. Sasuke touched his sore cheek lovingly, remembering how the other had managed to hit him even in his blindness. Bending over, Sasuke dipped a finger into the blood that continued to spill from the blonde's swollen hole, drawing the bloody bird unto the boy's back. Silently the raven slipped up his victim's pants, hiding once again that tight little ass that had sent him into euphoria. Sasuke had a jealous paranoia, that drove him into mad rage when he thought of anyone touching his delectable prey. Pulling the bag and mouth-rag off Naruto's head, obsidian eyes lingered a little longer on the crumpled form of the teen, drinking in the beautiful sight. 3-inch heels clicked behind him, a warm body molding against his arm. "Hmm...oh Sasuke-kun, you did such a good job," Ino murmured into his ear, rubbing against his backside. The raven ignored her, and instead turned around, and exited from the alley.

"Wake him in a minute," Sasuke ordered the blonde whore. Scoffing, the women trailed after him. "Alright, Sasuke-kun." Slipping into his black Porsche, Sasuke spared the dark alley a fleeting glance before pulling away, leaving Ino standing on the curb. It was time he returned home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything ached all over, his skin felt stretched and grainy, scorched and frozen at the same time. His head pounded so much he could feel the bone shell, and he could see the sparking of brain waves dancing behind the nerves of his eyes. Slowly he was regaining conscious and he didn't want to. The pain was still fresh and the tears within him made him want to cease all movement. Still, his blue orbs showed themselves through heavy lids and he studied the rough alley way floor before him, the dirt and piss smelling strongly. For a second he wondered what happened and where he was, then the memory came rushing back and he choked down the cry that wanted to escape him. He couldn't keep down the vomit though. He managed to sit up before he chucked, but his vomit only fell in front of him, spotting his dirty jeans and shirt. Naruto gazed at his clothes confused, wondering the hell why he still had them on properly. Hadn't they been tugged and pulled nearly off? _'Fucker...must be possessive.' _Naruto blinked rain out of his eyes, which he hadn't noticed, and struggled to get to his feet. His whole being groaned in agony. He managed to stand up before collapsing, his knees sore and torn beneath the fabric of his jeans, resigning himself to crawling.

He found his messenger bag not far from him, the contents spilled all over the alley, the paper and notebooks soaked through. Sighing, as he couldn't say much else with his hoarse throat, he grabbed the wet bag and gently draped it over his shoulder. Lightning scored across the sky, followed by thunder. Naruto turned to look at his apartment, and that's when he noticed it: a hole cut into the fence nearly hidden by the crates pushed to the side. The blonde nearly cried. He could have avoided this whole situation if only he had seen that gap earlier. Frustrated and tired beyond belief, Naruto crawled to the hole, shoving the crates aside angrily and moving through the gap. His clothes were sticking to him now, and water ran into his eyes, for which he was grateful. The rainwater cooled the tremendous heat that was itching through him and hid the tears that escaped. So far, the past months and this night included had been nothing but hell. It took some time but he managed to get across the street and into his apartment without any trouble. Shutting the door behind him, he was met with darkness and his chest tightened in fear. Despite his pain, he scrambled across the room, lunging at his living room lamp, twitching fingers miraculously turning the knob. Only when light flooded the room did the blonde's heart began to slow, and then his stomach clenched. Naruto ran through his apartment, flipping light switches as he went to drown out the darkness, running into his bathroom and lifting the seat in time to aim for the toilet bowl. He stayed squatting on the floor, puking his guts out until nothing was left and his stomach stopped trying to spit up bile. He flushed the toilet, and leaned against the counter, turning the tap to run the water. He rinsed his mouth and gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't a pretty sight. He had a red line stretching from the side of his face to his mouth and stretching back to the other side of his face. His eyes were dull and afraid, his blonde hair dirty, his face pale dotted with bruises and small scratches. Tearing his eyes away, Naruto reached into the medicine cabinet, pulling out a box of Q-tips and tweezers. He knew what had to be done, even if it made him uncomfortable; even if he wanted just to forget what happened and say it was all a bad dream. He stripped, and folded his dirty and bloody clothes, placing them on the counter as he sat himself on his tub's edge. Blood crusted his inner thigh, red and brown. Silently, the blonde took a swap of blood from around his hole with a Q-tip, another swap taken from inside his ass. Both hurt, and shattered his confidence and dignity more. When he was done looking for anything to use as evidence, he took a hot shower, scrubbing hard to get rid of the gritty feeling on his skin. He scrubbed until he was lobster pink but it didn't take the feeling away. After a while, he resigned himself to the feeling of uncleanliness and got out of the shower. Never in his life would he have guessed he would be a rape victim. Picking up his clothes and swaps, Naruto stepped into his bedroom. He quickly dressed, and bagged the clothes he had worn. He couldn't stand to feel uncovered and the bloody clothes were only reminders to him. The blonde got to his feet and paced around his home, not doing anything, just walking. He wanted to tell someone but couldn't. He felt shameful, and angry and upset. Things in his life weren't looking up. "Dammit." Naruto had wandered back into his bedroom and stood at his dresser, gazing at the bloody Q-tips. Curiously, he picked them up and studied them carefully. He nearly dropped them in anger. There was nothing there, not even a silver hue. The blonde crumpled over and burst into angry tears. His fist clenched tightly at the Q-tips, and in his rage he threw the clothes and swaps out. His trash can clang loudly at the additional items. Naruto flung himself into his bed, wrapping the sheets around him tightly. _'Mother fucker...wore a stupid condom I bet.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't see why he had to attend this stupid meeting. There were too many people for his taste, too many females that were constantly trying to paw at him. But he had to deal with it. Sasuke growled low in his throat, and shifted in his seat. He was at his brother's office, the large room crowded with all sorts of different people, two long tables set at the other end of the room, covered in plates of hor d'oeuvres and three large punch bowls. Probably spiked by now, though Sasuke highly doubted it seeing as his brother disliked such meander actions. This was supposed to be a proper gathering, all the new heirs of U.C allies were being recognized and introduced to Itachi this evening so as each member could get more acquainted. It was so that the companies under Itachi would run smoother, and overall, U.C Inc. would run smoother as well. Itachi always said it was about the subordinates that kept the company successful. Sasuke had yet to see that opinion be proved true.

He sat in his leather plush chair, slowing losing his sanity in this cramped room, though none of this showed through on his face. Sasuke shifted again, before deciding that sitting wasn't doing much for him, and got to his feet; stretching slightly to get the kinks out of his back and legs. With no destination in mind, Sasuke began to stride across the room, his bored gaze flitting around the place in hopes of finding something that would attract his attention. The raven circled the entire room, finding nothing to entertain himself with, and -quite aggravated now- he started to approach the buffet table. And he stopped short, his breath caught in his throat as he stared ahead. It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible...but it was, he couldn't possibly be hallucinating. _He_ was here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iruka stood beside his charge, watching as the younger male poured himself a glass of punch, before sipping lightly at the drink. The brunette smiled softly, patting the blonde head and nearly frowning when the only reaction he got was a small irritated smile. "Naruto...," the man started, but he didn't get much farther. The blonde had sipped at his drink and hurried away to the appetizers. Iruka shook his head, sighing gently before following after the blonde male. Naruto had been like this for about a month now, and the brown-haired man didn't know why. Noone did. The blonde was normal one day, and the next he had changed. He was more withdrawn, quiet and kinder. He didn't shout or joke around, he didn't even pull any more nasty tricks on people. Some people liked the change in the blonde, but everyone else -those closer to Naruto- hated it. Naruto was who he was...but now...he was an entirely different person. Iruka had known the tanned male for quite some time. The brunette worked as advisor to the CEO of the world's best metalworks manufacturer. When the blue-eyed teenager was thirteen, he had come to the company, demanding that he be hired. The president at first had refused, but the boy's determination finally won out and Naruto was hired. The kid had worked part time, doing janitorial jobs until the boy got older and had requested to be promoted. Jiraiya, the CEO, had much respect for the blonde and gave Naruto the promotion. Skinny as the kid was, Naruto was strong and he was able to lift the heavy loads required of him. And the blonde male was quick too.

The Uzumaki kid learned all the works of the company trade, rising up through the ranks quicker than anyone else ever had. And that's why Iruka and Naruto were here tonight at this gathering. Jiraiya had chosen the blonde as his heir, thinking it would change the blonde back to his original self and because the blonde man was the only one competent enough to do the job. "I'm getting too old for this everyday crap. It's about time to bring in some new blood, and noone's better than the brat." Those had been Jiraiya's words to Iruka, and the brown-headed advisor couldn't agree more on the other man's decision. Naruto took the news well, but...he hadn't jumped for joy or screamed out that he knew Jiraiya- pervy sage as he called him- would choose him as the heir to the company. The blonde teenager had smiled and thanked the president, that was all. Now Iruka was Naruto's advisor and he would be the one teaching the younger male the ropes of the business, but at this time it was important that they introduce themselves to Uchiha Itachi, the man who somewhat owned their own company and to whom the Gamabunta Metalworks(1) were allies with. Iruka stepped up beside Naruto, grabbing a decorated cracker snack and munching on the tiny morsel. "Pardon me," a voice coughed behind them. Iruka choked down his food, spinning around and stuttering embarrassedly. "S-sir...?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke was having a very hard time trying to breathe. The chances of him ever having to run into the blonde male again were slim to none, yet here he was, his obsidian eyes trailing after the quiet blonde. It...it was unbelievable, and Sasuke felt a small tendril of fear worm its way through his stomach. Why was his prey here? Was the raven suspected of the recent Red Light District rapes? But no, that couldn't be the case because Sasuke was careful. He was extremely cautious, and had left no evidence behind but the experience. His rational mind quickly stomped out that maggot of fear, his emotions slipping back into check. Still...why was the tanned teenager here? Sasuke walked over to the punch bowl, pouring himself a glass, all the while keeping his eyes on his prey and his brown-haired companion. The two's close proximity was filling him with this little itch, that was quickly growing larger and more incessant. He wanted answers, now, about this new situation. "Little brother." The voice made him tear his eyes away from the blonde male, casting his elder brother a bored look. Sasuke said nothing at being called, and Itachi remained silent as well, staring at him with similar black eyes; albeit a tinge more red with heavy bags underneath.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, behind which the sentence _'you better be having a fucking well time' _lay hidden. Sasuke didn't answer, just took a swig of the punch, nearly gagging at the fruity sweetness of it. Itachi ignored his slightly twisted scowl, and spoke once more. "Come. We have yet to meet the representatives of the Gamabunta Metalworks." Sasuke followed silently after his brother, far enough away so he wasn't walking in the elder Uchiha's shadow. He always had this thing of not walking in Itachi's shadow, ever since he was a child. As if doing so literally would free him from the choking restraint of the metaphor. The raven kept in stride, watching in mild shock and surprise as they approached the blonde and his friend, making sure his facial expressions were all under check while in the presence of his older brother. Itachi always had an eye for detecting the slight change of emotion in his features. The tow siblings came up behind the pair, unnoticed. Itachi cleared his throat, "Pardon me."

It was almost amusing to see the brunette nearly choke on his food, turning around and spazzing out in the elder raven's presence. "S-sir?!," the man squeaked. His blonde friend turned around, and Sasuke gazed shockingly into the blue orbs. Except his shock this time wasn't because of their beauty. Indeed the cerulean gems were still beautiful but this time they were darkened and misty, as if the boy was still living through a dream. The male seemed distracted but he still had the decency to appear confused at the present situation. "Iruka...who is this?" The brunette fumbled a bow at Itachi's question, turning to his companion. "S-sir...th-this is Naruto, J-jiraiya's p-pred-decessor. Naruto, this is I-itachi-sama, your superior." Sasuke mulled over the blonde's name while the other male nodded his head in understanding, and bowed slightly to the oldest Uchiha. "Nice to meet you, sir." The way the blonde spoke made it sound like he was...weary. Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion. He had studied the blonde before he'd taken him, and the male- Naruto- hadn't had this attitude. Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyes staring at the raven quizingly. Itachi noticed this and turned somewhat so that he could gaze at both males. "This is my brother, Sasuke. He'll be you main associate in this business, Naruto-kun." The blonde offered him a small smile, holding out his hand to the younger raven. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san," the blonde said cheerfully.

The raven took the hand, curling his slender fingers around the warm palm. His heart skipped a beat in panic, wondering if Naruto would recognize his touch, but no such reaction arose from the blue-eyed male. The tanned fingers gripped his own hand in a friendly manner, shaking his limb once, twice before releasing and returning to its former place around the blonde's drink. Sasuke too let his hand fall back to his side, the fingers still recalling the warmth and softness of the other's hand, before a thought struck him, leaving him baffled and torn at why now he was thinking such things. Lost in thought, the younger Uchiha turned away from the trio, leaving them to discuss certain matters; walking quickly across the room and out of the office door. The meeting totally forgotten from his mind.

'_What have I done?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C.M.D: (1)I wanted 2 do sumthing different for the Uchiha's company name instead of the usual Uchiha Inc. But couldn't come up with much better other than U.C. which is basically the first 2 letters of the uchiha name.**

**(2)I made the company name Gamabunta because its jiraiya's company...soon 2 be Naruto's n I thought...the only real similarities between the 2 r their summoning partners, the frogs. So yea...my reason behind the company name.**

**Read n review, please and thank you!!**


	2. Knowing No Shame

**Last Chapter: Uchiha Sasuke, second in charge of the prosperous U.C Inc, creates his only tangle of a mess when his nasty little hobby leads him to rape a nineteen-year-old blonde. Said blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, newly appointed heir to the Gamabunta Metalworks, becomes a quiet and insecure person after the rape. The two meet officially during a company meeting, Naruto remaing unknowing while Sasuke himself is plagued with a sudden bout of guilt. Can the raven keep up appearances when he knows the truth?**

There was nothing but the sound of his breathing, and the quiet grinding as he pushed the boxes on top of each other in small mounds. Brushing away the sweat that formed on his brow, Naruto paused in his movements. His body ached but it felt good, and even though the sun was burning the back of his neck, he was enjoying the warmth of its rays. "Good afternoon, Naruto." The blonde turned about and smiled kindly as Iruka stepped out of a car, walking over to the younger male's side.

The advisor's brown eyes swept across the truck and the street before turning back to the Uzumaki. "I see you're finally moving. Why the sudden change?," the man asked, watching as the blonde went back to work, moving boxes into the back of the truck. Naruto shrugged, pushing the box across the truck floor, before bending to get another one.

"I got selected as heir to the company. So I figure I might as well move to a residence closer to the company. Save myself the commute." Here, the blonde paused, jumping into the back of the truck and placing another box closer to the back. "Mind handing me that headboard?"

Iruka looked at the mentioned item leaning against a lamp post and moved to grab it, placing it in the man's waiting tan hands. "I guess I can understand that, but why didn't you move before?," the brunette questioned, dusting his hands off.

Naruto remained silent as he placed the board in a secure position inside the truck, and again Iruka was left to wonder what could have possibly happened to change the blonde. The blue-eyed teen had always been a happy, no-bars kind of person who would willingly spill his guts to someone he trusted. Now, every sentence was hesitant, as if the male was afraid to voice his opinions. Finally the teen spoke. "I just had other things to do with the money."

Iruka quietly sighed, as the Uzumaki jumped back onto the pavement. "You could have always asked for an advance. Jiraiya or myself would have been happy to supply you with the money, you know?"

Naruto turned to the brunette, and let a small smile cross his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Money wasn't the problem," he replied.

Again, the advisor felt a sigh coming and hurried to stifle it. He knew it was never about the money. Iruka brought his gaze back up and studied his new boss with a sad eye. "I know this place meant a lot to you, but sometimes we've got to move on. I hope you won't let your thoughts keep coming back here once you move," the man said quietly.

The Uzumaki paused in his actions, and the silence engulfed both men. "I don't know if I could do that," the blonde answered, shutting the truck door and locking it. Iruka felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and tried to cover it up when Naruto turned around with a smile. "So... what about your classes? Are you going to keep attending school?," the brown-haired advisor asked, following behind his charge.

Naruto stopped at the truck's door, scratching the back of his head as he thought it over. Obviously if he was going to be a company's CEO, he was going to be busy all the time. Trying to do classes on top of all that would be too difficult a task. "No, I guess not."

Iruka frowned at those words. "But I thought you wanted to get your Master's. Wasn't that why you took Law in University?" The brown-haired assistant knew without a doubt how much getting his Master's in Law meant to the blonde. It's what the boy put almost all his paycheck too. And the boy was no slacker either. At 19, Naruto was already well-enough through his third year in University, excelling with top grades. He may not have been Uchiha brilliant but the blonde could easily outwork anyone with sheer determination alone.

The golden-crowned teen opened the truck door, and smiled at the baffled man. "It's alright, Iruka-san. As the new CEO of Gamabunta Metalworks, my company comes first. There's always time later to get that degree." His words held such a good point even with the soft tone they were spoken in, that the brunette felt he had no other choice but to agree.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll come by your new place tomorrow to check up on you, ok?" The Uzumaki nodded, and with a simple wave, Iruka returned to his car; starting the engine and pulling away. Naruto watched him go until he was past the bend before getting into the truck. His cerulean orbs stared distantly at his old apartment. That was the place he'd been born at, that was the place where he grew up. That was the place that he stayed up all night waiting for his mother to come home, only to find out that she was never coming home.

Tears that should have come couldn't make it past his detachment, and the sorrow soon wilted away. Still, as he turned in his seat, placing his hands on the wheel, the strange sense of disappointment wouldn't leave him. His mom's death was the reason he'd worked so hard in school, taking Law in University- a place he never thought a failure like himself would get to. He'd promised himself he'd do this for both himself and her. Putting off graduating... it felt like he was breaking that promise. Tan fingers turned the keys in the ignition, the engine rumbling to life. It was then that Naruto's eyes looked to his left, gazing into the alley across the street.

Without a single conscience thought, he turned his eyes back forward and put the vehicle into drive. Pulling away from the curb, he could only think how he could do noone any good when he couldn't even do anything good for himself.

* * *

Getting to his new apartment wasn't much of a problem. Most people were at work at that moment so there wasn't much traffic and for once, Naruto was glad. It meant that he would be able to get situated in his new place before nightfall. Getting started, the blonde worked the rest of the afternoon through, even having time to return the borrowed truck and drive back in his own car. Jiraiya had thought the mustang was a good promotion present. The Uzumaki didn't have a problem with the car, it was the new underground parking that he wasn't quite comfortable with.

It took him nearly five minutes to just leave the car after parking it, and only one to run through the damn place to the elevators. His heart was beating much too fast, his stomach felt like a ship at sea, and everything was spinning. Holding his gut, and trying to quell the sickness that threatened to rise, he hurriedly pressed the elevators buttons. Only when the door closed and he could no longer see the dark chamber of the underground parking lot did he begin to breathe again. He choked back a sob, sliding onto the elevator floor. Pressing his knees to his chest, the blonde cocked his head back and gazed unblinking into the overhead lights. "He's not here... he can't be here. Not when there's light...," he whispered to himself, over and over again as the elevator rose.

Finally, he managed to calm down, the ping of the elevator as it passed a floor acting as a soothing sound. As the metal lift ground to a stop, Naruto clambered to his feet, wiping a hand down his face. He stepped out of the elevator and headed for his apartment door, keys jingling in the palm of his hand. He stood in the entrance of his new place, having locked the door behind him, gazing at the four white walls that made up his living room. Across from him stood two large bay windows, through which he could see the entire city.

His eyes remained fixed on the scene, as if studying its beauty from the view fifty-three floors up. Then his eyes shifted, staring down at his feet as he walked through the silent apartment, fingers clenching around the light switch. The blonde flicked the switch, and light flooded the room, chasing out the darkness that had begun to creep in. "And there was light...," he quoted dryly, stepping away from the evening sky and down his new hall.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not an emotional man. If one were to ask his brother, the elder sibling would agree and say that his younger raven was about as emotional as a rock. Therefore, one would be surprised if they were to peek upon the younger Uchiha at the moment. The raven was busy pacing back and forth in his office, a confused frown marring his handsome features. It was easy to see that the man was troubled, which would ask the question of _'why?_'. What would a Uchiha have to worry about?

For Sasuke, his problems lay in a blonde, blue-eyed male that he had the unfortunate coincidence to be paired up with, to act as a consult to the Metalworks' new CEO. Wiping a hand down his face, the raven plopped down into his leather chair, elbows resting on the edge of his desk. "What is it otouto-kun... you've never looked so troubled before." Sasuke looked up at his brother as the elder entered the room, frowning more at his sibling's appearance. "I didn't know my looks mattered to you," the raven retorted, turning his eyes away to glare at the wall beside Itachi. He wouldn't confuse his brother's words as actual concern for his well-being. He knew that the other man didn't care.

The elder male hmmed in response, before turning in the doorway. "Whatever it is... fix it. I don't need you complicating your meeting with Naruto-kun tomorrow," Itachi said. This caught the younger man's attention and he turned his head to the door. "What meeting?,"he questioned, nervousness creeping into his bones. Itachi's eyes seemed to radiate a red glow in the dim light as they focused in on his brother, an almost searching quality reflecting in the black orbs.

"Naruto-kun's moved into the apartment below your penthouse suite, little brother. It would be proper as neighbors to welcome the man into the complex." The elder raven's words left no room for argument, and Sasuke only nodded in reply. Obviously satisfied, Itachi stepped out of the room. "Don't stay late," he called over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. Sasuke waited until he heard the elevator come and go, before he fell slack in his chair.

He was supposed to be cold and uncaring about outside persons except for himself. Even the raven knew that. But despite his frigid personality, he was feeling... scared. Again, he scolded himself and believed the feeling to be irrational. What should he care for a raped blonde? _'Who just happens to have become one of my main business associates.'_ Sasuke sighed, and clenched the bridge of his nose.

It seemed that he was just going to have to accept that his conscience had decided to make an appearance, and that these emotions wouldn't go away no matter how much denying and convincing he did. But what did one do with the weird clenching in their gut? The Uchiha was an F-ranked student when it came to feelings and dealing with others in what was considered a socially moral way. Which explained his bafflement, but didn't explain the strange sickness he was experiencing.

The raven spun his chair around and gazed out the office floor-to-ceiling windows, coal eyes reflecting the lights of the city. Maybe he should just put this issue aside. After all, this worrying was unbecoming of him and was only distracting him from his work. Frowning again, Sasuke got to his feet. He turned out the office's lamp, then strolled out of the room, locking the door behind him. The building was silent as he made his way through it, not surprising as it was some time after one in the morning, but the quiet allowed him to relax.

In the darkness, the youngest Uchiha felt his tension leave him, as he made his way into the parking lot and got into his Porsche. When he got to his penthouse apartment though, his tension returned as he gazed down at the floor beneath his feet. Below him, sleeping unknowingly, was the person that he had broken. Itachi didn't need to worry... things were already complicated between him and the Uzumaki. Sasuke ground fingers into his temple, trying to ward the oncoming headache off. "I need a drink," he mumbled, and stumbled to his kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-san." Both ravens inclined their heads in greeting, stepping into the apartment. Behind them, Naruto closed the door, coming up and offering to take their coats. Sasuke declined, while Itachi just handed the blonde his coat. Bowing, the yellow-haired male skittered back to the entryway. Three of the four men there watched his departure, before turning to look at each other. "Uchiha-san, Sasuke-san," Iruka greeted, bowing slightly to the two dark-haired men. Jiraiya nodded to each of the two Uchihas, though only Sasuke returned his nod. "Would anyone like something to drink?," Naruto asked, coming back into the living room.

Coffee was requested, and a cup of green tea, so again the blonde exited the room. Silence reined among the four males: two ravens with expressionless faces, a white-haired man frowning as he gazed out the window, and the brown-haired advisor who could only fidget in the presence of his superiors. "S-so...," Iruka began nervously, turning to Sasuke. "C-come across anyone that's caught your interest, Sasuke-san?" The younger raven gave the brunette a blank look, before casting his eyes to the side. "I'm sure the tabloids would have it posted if I did, Iruka-san," the man replied.

Iruka blushed at the statement, and bowed his head in embarrassment. "O-of co-course...," he stuttered back. Jiraiya snorted, and faced the youngest Uchiha. "I hope you'll be good to the brat," Jiraiya said, casting Itachi a fleeting glance before narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. "Just because I'm retiring, doesn't mean I won't pull my company out. I can and will break my contract with your company, Uchiha, if you harm that boy in any way or form. Understand?"

Sasuke glared back at the man but knew that the Sannin had more power than him, and would easily follow through on his word. It would be disastrous if U.C Inc lost its most valuable metalworks factory to one of their competitors, like S.O.U.N.D. Inc. The raven nodded his head, ignoring the patronizing look his brother gave him, and swallowing the anger he felt. There seemed to be a lot of people looking out for Naruto.

"Tea." The black-haired youth blinked at the cup held out at him, before taking the mug and sipping at the steaming liquid. Naruto circled the room and gave mugs to each of his guests with a gentle voice and a tired smile. Once done, the shorter man finally sat on the couch with Jiraiya. Without seeming to be too interested, Sasuke watched as Uzumaki folded his hands on his lap, blue eyes beginning to darken as they lowered to the floor.

"It was nice of you to come visit me, Itachi-sama. I had only wished that I'd unpacked some more," Naruto said, turning to smile at the oldest Uchiha. The younger raven had to put the mug to his lips to hide the frown that had formed, fingers gripping his cup tightly as the same itch from the meeting a week ago returned. There was a sour taste at the back of his throat that made his tea bitter as he drank the scolding liquid, and he wished even more he could erase his brother from existence.

Itachi didn't return the smile, placing a hand on his sibling's shoulder instead. "That's alright, Naruto-kun. My brother and I only came to welcome you in your new home. That is, after all, what neighbors do," the raven replied. The tanned man turned his head to the younger raven, the tiny smile having yet to leave his face. "You live in the building, Sasuke-san?," the blonde asked.

Sasuke felt the itch decrease in intensity as Naruto focused his attention on him, though now there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. "Yes," Itachi answered, just as the nineteen year-old opened his mouth to reply. And just like that, the Uzumaki's attention was turned back to his older brother. "Sasuke lives in the penthouse above you." Iruka smiled politely beside the blonde. "Isn't that great Naruto? Now you can easily contact Sasuke-san if you need anything."

Naruto nodded at the advisor's words. "Yes. It will be most helpful."

* * *

After another hour of mindless chatter, and a few more cups of green tea, and it was finally time to leave. Sasuke got to his feet, slipping his shoes on, as he watched the blonde waving goodbye to Iruka. Itachi and Jiraiya were already gone- Itachi leaving five minutes after the initial discussion to attend a meeting, Jiraiya leaving fifteen minutes after that for an errand he said he needed to run. With nothing better to do, Sasuke had decided to stay, if only so he could keep an eye on the brown-haired advisor. Despite knowing that the Umino was to be an advisor to the blonde, the raven couldn't be sure if that was all there was to their... relationship. Naruto shut the door, and turned around, cerulean orbs opening in mild surprise.

"You're leaving too, Sasuke-san?," the blonde asked. The Uchiha fought the urge to roll his eyes, standing up to straighten his jacket. What kind of person would ask that question when someone was standing at the door, jacket and shoes on? Clearly he was leaving.

"I must be going," he said instead, locking eyes with sapphire ones. Naruto nodded, that strange smile appearing on his face. Uzumaki opened the door for the raven, as Sasuke walked out. "Have a goodnight Sasuke-san," came the soft farewell, before the door was shut. The raven turned around and looked at the closed door. For some reason, the blonde's dismissal pissed him off, and he clenched his fists in rage. The raven gritted his teeth, his mind telling him that it was disrespectable to have someone say goodbye to him like that, as if he were being told off. And it was then that his mind, in the absence of his newly-found conscience, began to entertain the idea of _teaching_ the tanned teen some proper manners. _'Maybe I should bend that little bitch over and-!' _Sasuke cut that thought short, but couldn't help but smirk.

He continued to stare at the bland beige door before walking to the elevators. Now that the blonde was living right below him, and would be associating with him on a near regular basis, he would have plenty of opportunities to reprimand the Uzumaki for his actions. Sasuke's conscious had a rebirth only later that night, after screwing Ino into the motel's flimsy mattress, as he headed home. And that's when he noted that Naruto's cerulean eyes had seemed even duller than last week.

**C.M.D: well, here's the second chapter. Hoped you liked it. Review and let me hear your thoughts.**


End file.
